runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Myth Shadows
The Myth Shadows Banner. Copyrights held by the creator JinxdParadox as an original work. =Origin of the Name= When Mythnstorm opened his first forum site, he chose a name almost completely at random. "Myth Shadows". Myth derived from his name Mythnstorm and Shadows from idea of making the forum in secret, in the shadows. Originally, Myth Shadows was never intended as a Clan's name, but only as a test board name. Apparently the Fates had other plans. Fun fact: A series of fantasy based books exist by the name "Shadows of Myth" by author Rachel Lee. There is no connection between the author and their books, or the clan. =History Of Myth Shadows= The birth of Myth Shadows began in the early summer of 200x. Mythnstorm, Imaginaryrat, Rykros2005 and Jinxdparadox were close friends and had belonged to a previous clan that began to go sour. Upon their exit in June of '06, Mythnstorm presented the idea to create and operate their own clan and on their own terms. The terms being a community of both Pkers and Skillers that above all else, enjoyed each other's company, operated on a democracy and respected one another. Mythnstorm laid the foundation with a starting site as he and Imaginaryrat were anointed as the Leaders. It was felted this was best since they were extremely good friends and one preferred to PK as the other preferred to skill. Rykros2005 became the Tactical Leader based on his prowess with creating unusual PK strategies. Jinxdparadox became the Public Relations for the clan, acting as both recruiter and ambassador. The clan began to swell in size yet remained at a base of 20 members for it's first year. The requirements to get into Myth Shadows were based on a series of personal ingame interviews and "background checks" of the potential member's personality. In short, the clan allowed no strangers. This worked extremely well and kept out alot of trouble and typical clan drama. Mythnstorm formed a basic Council setup to act as the jury of the clan, when a problem did happen to arise. He appointed Gu4rdi4n2k5 as Head Council. That setup is stilled being used today. Changes began to swirl and engulf the clan in 2007. In early Spring of that year, Imaginaryrat left the world of Runescape for the U.S Army. In his absence, Mythnstorm appointed long time member Killer Gsh to become his co-leader, since Killer Gsh seemed very efficient in handling the clan and in the world of PKing. During this time, Rykros2005 and Jinxdparadox had a severe personal falling out, and Rykros2005 chose to leave the clan, and later on Runescape. Long time member Jamal Piper succeeded Rykros2005 as the role of Tactical Leader. The Summer of 2007 proved to be a crucial turning point for Myth Shadows. In the month of August, Mythnstorm felt the clan was secure enough to survive without his constant presence and began to step out of the spotlight. Although not in immediate control of the clan, he remained on as The Elder to step in where absolutely needed and to have the final say in something in matters where no decision could be made. Within 2 weeks, Killer Gsh abruptly left the clan, disgruntled with the imbalance of more Skillers than Pkers. Shortly after, Jamal Piper resigned as Tactical Leader due to his offline obligations. Clearly all of this proved a point of evolution for Myth Shadows. Leaderless on all aspects. Would it survive? Would it shut down? Jinxdparadox was and still is, close to Mythnstorm in real life. She was able to inform him of the drastic changes since his departure from the mainstay of the clan and often sought his advice on what to do. He suggested to go ahead and shut the clan down as he intends to leave Runescape for an indefinite amount of time and would no longer be able to fairly handle arising situations. Jinxdparadox decided to poll Myth Shadows itself and see what the members wanted. Unanimously the clan voted to continue running. Her next step to restoring order in the clan was to post a series of elections to let the clan itself vote in 2 full Leaders and a new Tactical Leader. By the end of the week, Hellrampage and Jinxdparadox were anointed as the new Leaders and long time members Crazygangst3 became the new Tactical Leader as well as Bender 2120 becoming the Warhawk. Myth Shadows had quite literally entered a new era. A recruitment drive was held by the members, for the members. This turned very good results. The evolution continued in remodeling some of the clan's structure to allow room for progression of the members and yet still keep Mythnstorm's original concept and game plan. During the late part of September, Jacobknight, another long time member, sought an alliance with his former clan impulse, headed by Thrasher1020 and Xleman. After quite alot of discussion, a merge occurred with impulse pouring into Myth Shadows. However by November, due to discontent with how certain regulations in Myth Shadows were, a couple members from impulse left with their original Leaders to restart their clan again. Myth Shadows continued without much of a hiccup and by December the clan's count was standing at 120 active members, and 96 inactive members. Hellrampage became chronically unable to Lead and was replaced by Zhen4. Things remained extremely well into the Spring of 2008. Unfortunately with so many people pouring in, the ability know each member personally was lost and many negative individuals took up residence. From May of 2008 to March 2009, all recruitment for numbers came to a halt. Members were still admitted into the clan based on the old tried and true methods from Mythnstorm's reigning days, and remaining members that proved to have less than the Clan's best interest in mind were dismissed. A bright aspect showed somewhat of a reunion as Rykros2005 returned briefly to the game to complete his original goals , and he and Jinxdparadox "buried the hatchet" to become friends again. Later in 2009, Imaginaryrat returned to playing full time and remains as a member of the Clan, and even Mythnstorm has made a habit of reappearing randomly both ingame and on the forums, spreading good cheer. Another mark of evolution occurred in March of 2009 with Zlcoolboy becoming Myth Shadow's 3rd Leader and with Gu4rdi4n2k5's resignation from Runescape in April due to his offline life, Black Boy12 became the new Head Council. By May, Black Boy12 proved unsuitable for the job and The Slayer15 not only replaced him but also filled the high expectations left by Gu4rdi4n2k5. Myth Shadows has proven since June 2006, it can handle the ups and downs of Clan life, by remaining true to the codes Mythnstorm originally laid out, not engaging in clan community drama, and holding it's head high with pride , respect and self confidence. Category:Clans